xplainthexmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jay and Miles X-Plain the X-Men
Jay and Miles X-Plain the X-Men is a weekly podcast exploring the ins, outs and retcons of our favourite superhero soap opera, the X-Men comics. Hosts Jay and Miles recap and comment on all things X-related, primarily the silver age and later runs of the main X-books (Uncanny X-Men and its spin-offs and companion series), New Mutants, X-Factor and more. The podcast was originally produced by Bobby Roberts and then Kyle Yount. Episode Index Episodes of Jay and Miles X-Plain the X-Men are listed in chronological order below. (For a list of all episodes of all podcasts and video series, see the "Episode" category.) * Episode 001 - The Strangest Podcast of Them All * Episode 002 - Sentinels in the Mist * Episode 003 - Cartoons, Lies, and Video Tape * Episode 004 - American History X-Men * Episode 005 - The Retcon That Walks Like a Man * Episode 006 - Days of Future Whatever * Episode 007 - Cyclops Has a Good Day * Episode 008 - What We Talk About When We Talk About Claremont * Episode 009 - Leprechaun Surprise Party * Episode 010 - Not All Mandroids * Episode 011 - Who Would Win in a Fight * Episode 012 - Inner Circle Jerk * Episode 013 - Last Stand on the Moon * Episode 014 - Look Upon My Man-Thing and D’Spayre * Episode 015 - The Ballad of Harvey and Janet * Episode 016 - The Official Unofficial Not-at-SDCC (Rachel and Miles X-Plain the) X-Men Panel * Episode 017 - The Island of Dr. Corbeau * Episode 018 - You've Got a Dracula Problem * Episode 019 - Acorns and Swords * Episode 020 - The Brood They Carried * Episode 021 - Kurt Busiek at the Coffee-a-Go-Go * Episode 022 - Through Death and Through Life * Episode 023 - Meet the New Mutants * Episode 024 - Ororo, Queen of the Galaxy * Episode 025 - The Best at What He Does * Episode 026 - The Other Team America * Episode 027 - NYCC 2014 Special with Kris Anka and Russell Dauterman * Episode 028 - What’s New, Shadowcat? * Episode 029 - Mutant in a Box * Episode 030 - New-Wave Superteens in Love * Episode 031 - Chekhov’s Raygun * Episode 032 - Off the Map * Episode 033 - Crossoverload * Episode 034 - Mordenkainen’s Marvelous Mutants * Episode 035 - Post-Disco Panic * Episode 036 - Steal This Podcast * Episode 037 - Giant-Size Special 1 * Episode 038 - Welcome to Murderworld * Episode 039 - Forever Alone Together * Episode 040 - Give Them Something to Punch * Episode 041 - Hated and Feared * Episode 042 - A Firestar Is Born * Episode 043 - It's Not a Secret If It's in the Title * Episode 044 - Assembling Legion * Episode 045 - A Woman Who Could Fly * Episode 046 - Shadows Over Cairo * Episode 047 – The Price of Power * Episode 048 – Guitar Solos of the Gods * Episode 049 – Of Mullets and Miracles * Episode 050 – The People Vs. Erik Lehnsherr * Episode 051 – The X-Istentialists * Episode 052 – Previously on Rachel & Miles X-Plain the X-Men * Episode 053 – Sometimes They Come Back * Episode 054 – Who You Gonna Call? * Episode 055 – How Nightcrawler Got His Groove Back * Episode 056 – Death by Crossover * Episode 057 – Apocalypse Soon * Episode 058 – Miniseries Mayhem * Episode 059 – X is for Xtinction * Episode 060 – Rachel Summers and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day * Episode 061 – Even Horses * Episode 062 – Giant-Size Special #2 * Episode 063 – Wildways * Episode 064 – Ski Lodge of Apocalypse * Episode 065 – The Mutant Massacre, Part 1 * Episode 066 – The Mutant Massacre, Part 2 * Episode 067 – Shadow of the Technarch * Episode 068 – The Most Dangerous Game * Episode 069 – Weird Science * Episode 070 – Forget It, Jake; It’s X-Factor * Episode 071 – The Once and Fuchsia King * Episode 072 – Thrown Under the Plot Bus * Episode 073 – Evolving Evolution * Episode 074 – This Dumb Rumpus * Episode 075 – By Their Deeds You Shall Know Them * Episode 076 – Live at Rose City Comic Con * Episode 077 – Die Hard With a Lobster * Episode 078 – The Eye Killers and Other Cautionary Tales * Episode 079 – Bear on a Boat * Episode 080 – For the Mutant Who Has Everything * Episode 081 - The Kids Are All Right * Episode 082 – Birds and Boys * Episode 083 – Live at Vegas Valley Comic Book Festival * Episode 084 – The Fourth Horseman * Episode 085 – Secret Convergence on Infinite Podcasts * Episode 086 – Legends (Fall of the Mutants, Part 1 of 3) * Episode 087 – It’s Always Darkest… (Fall of the Mutants, Part 2 of 3) * Episode 088 – …Just Before Dawn (Fall of the Mutants, Part 3 of 3) * Episode 089 – Giant-Size Special #3 * Episode 090 – Ghosts of the Outback * Episode 091 – The Saddest Story Ever Told * Episode 092 – Living in Ship * Episode 093 – The Discreet Charm of the Brood * Episode 094 – WELCOME TO DIE! * Episode 095 – Earthfall * Episode 096 – Horsemen of the Playground * Episode 097 – The Crooked World * Episode 098 – Between Alien Visitations and Drunken Sulks * Episode 099 – Those Who Walk Away from Genosha * Episode 100 – Unexpected Wonder, with Chris Claremont * Episode 101 – Not Bad, Just Drawn That Way * Episode 102 – Baby Race 2000 * Episode 103 – Warwolves of London * Episode 104 – The Noodle Incident * Episode 105 – Live from ECCC * Episode 106 - The X-Terminators * Episode 107 - Fairy Tale Ending * Episode 108 - What Price Glory * Episode 109 - The Passion of Madelyne Pryor * Episode 110 - Lights, Camera, Apocalypse! * Episode 111 - You’ll Have to Look Inside for That * X-TRA – Jay & Miles Overthink X-Men: Apocalypse * Episode 112 - Embers of Inferno (feat. Sam Humphries) * Episode 113 - Play It Again, Patch * Episode 114 - Meltdown * Episode 115 - So Many Teeth (feat. Max Carleton) * Episode 116 - The Pooper of This Party * Episode 117 - How to Pee Like a Supervillain * Episode 118 - Extrude the Grappling Arms! * Episode 119 - Red Night of the Soul (feat. Elisabeth Allie) * Episode 120 - Observed by a Family of Lizard People * Episode 121 - Two Sides of a Narcissistic Coin (feat. Ben Acker) * Episode 122 - Boom Boom Von Doom and the Ontology of Monsters * Episode 123 – Mojo Mayhem * Episode 124 - The Cruelest Planet * Episode 125 - Giant-Size Special * Episode 126 - Live at Rose City Comic Con, with Greg Pak * Episode 127 - Disaster City * X-TRA - Sofa Special (feat. Al Ewing) * Episode 128 - A Stupid Way to Die (Judgment War, Part 1) * Episode 129 - They Don't Allow Dragons in Here (The Cross-Time Caper, Part 1) * Episode 130 - The Soule Protocols (feat. Charles Soule) * Episode 131 - The Reaver Bunch * Episode 132 - Nornheim Lemonade * Episode 133 - Feisty Little Fellow from the Stars (Judgement War, Part 2) * Episode 134 - Live at Vegas Valley Comic Book Festival (feat. Scott Koblish) * Episode 135 - Kurt Wagner, Warlord of Mars (Cross-Time Caper, Part 2) * Episode 136 - Fill-in Frenzy * Episode 137 - Kicky Kinko Killers (feat. Sarah Kuhn) * Episode 138 - What Would Dazzler Do? * Episode 139 - Starjammed * Episode 140 - Unto Us a Retcon Is Given (feat. Dennis Hopeless) * Episode 141 - Reason to Go to the Devil * Episode 142 - The Monster at the End of This Comic * Episode 143 - Seduction of the Innocent * Episode 144 - Giant-Size Special 5 (feat. Kid Apocalypse) * Episode 145 - Remy & 'Ro * Episode 146 - Asshole Factor (feat. Elisabeth Allie) * Episode 147 - The Beginning of the End of the Beginning * Episode 148 - That's So Ravens * Episode 149 - Panning for Callbacks * Episode 150 - Live at ECCC, feat. Dennis Hopeless & Charles Soule * Episode 151 - Czars of Kung Fu * Episode 152 - Ghosts of Future Present * Episode 153 - Mermaid Parade * Episode 154 - Leaning into the Metaphor (feat. Sina Grace) * Episode 155 - X-Tinction Event * Episode 156 - Genosha Strikes Back * Episode 157 - Melted to Slag * Episode 158 - No Focus, Less Direction * Episode 159 - Childhood's End * Episode 160 - Hank McCoy and the Hickey of Destiny * X-TRA - FlameCon 2017 Sofa Special, feat. Sina Grace, James Tynion IV, and Niki Johnson * Episode 161 - Do You Even Howl, Bro? * Episode 162 - Naked in Canada * Episode 163 - Shut Up, Conscience * Episode 164 - This Is the Mutant Revolution: Live at Rose City Comic Con * Episode 165 - Pop Rocks * Episode 166 - Proteus Has Two Mommies * Episode 167 - Full Circle * Episode 168 - Live at NYCC, feat. Chris Claremont & Louise Simonson * Episode 169 - Bad Kansas * Episode 170 - Minor Punitive Heart Attacks * Episode 171 - Badly Punctuated Equilibrium * Episode 172 - The Muir Island Saga, Part 1 * Episode 173 - The Muir Island Saga, Part 2 * Episode 174 - Ed Piskor's Grand Design * Episode 175 - Lady Windemere's Fanclub * Episode 176 - My Flashback with Andre * Episode 177 - The Less You Know * Episode 178 - Giant-Size Special 6 Category:Podcasts